Dante (DMC Reboot)
Summary The main character of "DmC: Devil May Cry", the Devil May Cry reboot, Dante is the son of a demon named Sparda and an angel named Eva. Dante grew up in various institutions, orphanages, youth correction facilities, and foster homes, but these were mostly operated by demons, and often resulted in torture and violence. Now he fights to rid the city of tyranny. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Dante, alias "Son of Sparda" Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Nephilim (Half-Demon/Half-Angel Hybrid), Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, scaling from Vergil), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Experienced Swordsman and Marksman, Energy Manipulation (Can channel his demonic energy into other objects which allows them to perform better than they usually would), Teleportation, Limited Flight or Gliding (With Angel Boost), Can destroy forcefields, Shapeshifting with his sword Rebellion (Can shapeshift it into various other weapons such as Scythes, Axes, and Chakra), Fire Manipulation (With Eryx), Explosion Manipulation with Revenant and Arbiter, Wind Manipulation with Osiris, Aura and Transformation (With the Devil Trigger), Time Manipulation (In the form of very brief Time Stop), Gravity Manipulation (Can cause enemies to float), Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation (Can harm beings while stuck in a different dimension), Statistics Amplification via Demon Evade, Homing Attack (Via Kablooey), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Resisted Vergil's spatial attacks with Yamato) Attack Potency: City level (Defeated Vergil, who summoned a thunderstorm and created a massive explosion) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fast enough to fight Vergil, who can move faster than lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: The shape-shifting Rebellion sword, Ebony & Ivory pistols, Revenant (sawn-off shotgun) and Kablooey (Remote detonation homing grenade launcher) Intelligence: Gifted. Skilled in hand-to-hand, swordplay, marksmanship and is able to instantly master weapons without any former training. Knowledge and experience in fighting demons. Weaknesses: Dante's biggest weakness is his own personality, as he has no glaring physical ones. He is brash, arrogant, and crass. He casually mouths off to demons like Poison, Barbas, and even Mundus. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Devil Trigger:' The reboot's Devil Trigger is very reminiscent of DMC3's "Quicksilver" power, being that it suspends foes within a specific area in time. However, it also suspends them in midair, allowing Dante total control over the environment, as well as enhanced strength. In addition, Dante uses this power a lot more liberally than his original counterpart, holding back Mundus' attacks from Vergil, and even using it to finish Vergil off in the final battle between the two. As well, outside Gameplay Dante has shown no true limit to the Devil Trigger power, however, it can be deactivated temporarily if Dante is given enough blunt force trauma to the head (ie, getting knocked through a building by a fist composed of buildings). Its ability to force foes into the air may only be able to affect demons and angels, though otherwise Dante is still powered up during the duration. *'Angel Boost:' Dante is capable of manipulating his own trajectory through the air with his angelic power, the Angel Boost. While its applications in battle are limited, it is a good skill to be able to get away from monstrous enemy combos quickly. *'Weapon Swapping:' While not an ability in and of itself, the fact that the majority of Dante's weapons are a form of Rebellion mean that he can easily change weapons on the fly, also effectively capable of carrying around his entire arsenal with him, and is adaptable enough in such situations to change his style mid-combat. Others Notable Victories: Kratos (Mortal Kombat) (Mortal Kombat) Kratos' Profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's profile (Both were 7-B and speed was equalized) Natsu (Soul Calibur) Natsu's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Tier 7